


赤脚

by This_Sh



Category: 2yeon - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Sh/pseuds/This_Sh
Kudos: 13





	赤脚

“呀。林娜琏…我不是说过了吗？不要赤着脚在屋里走来走去。”

我不喜欢林娜琏的很多毛病。

林娜琏能看穿我戴在脸上的那副面具，说是自我防卫也好，说是为了人情世故也好，那层薄薄的却不会见底的面具就这样，从十几岁开始，从成为练习生后稍微懂点事开始我就乖巧的戴到脸上，一开始不习惯，要忍着气恼时狂跳的太阳穴，到后来甚至麻木，被问到“俞定延到底是一个怎么样的孩子呢？”这样问题的时候将熟记于心的套话背诵出口，却琢磨不透谁知道我是谁呢？我也不知道。

也许林娜琏知道。

她却总要装作看不见那个面具，明明是唯一能够看见这个东西存在的家伙，却总要众目睽睽下牵我的手，贴近我的脸颊执拗的要给我落一个吻，再之后就是落无数个吻。那时候我看向她离我近的不能再近的心形唇，自然而然起了逗弄她的想法，这时候就算摘不下面具，我也能感到心里由衷升起的那种，幸福的感觉。

她还说，我们要一起站到世界的舞台上。

我很少去了解林娜琏的朋友圈。在我这里，从很久之前3mix就是我的全部，很久之后TWICE就是我的全部，而直到后来的某一天某一刻起我才意识到，其实林娜琏也不是我印象里那样，与他人很擅长亲近的孩子，随后而来的回忆螺旋式的砸到我的脸上，他们说，“因为你是俞定延，你不一样。”

我很想问，哪里不一样？

我看到，也听到林娜琏赤着脚在客厅。窸窣声与不竖耳听绝对不会听到的脚步声根本不停，像是8D音效一样在我耳侧来来回回。后来回味我才意识到这样的举动根本不对劲，林娜琏分明是在引起我的注意。在那时却做了咬饵上钩的鱼儿，几分钟后就忍不住抬头要表示不满，视线凝固在林娜琏身上情不自禁皱起眉头。唠叨是本能，话匣子打开要训斥这个秋季还敢赤脚接触地面的姐姐。

可她是从头到尾都完美的家伙，并在此时要我评价的话，这个家伙，她怎么连脚趾都漂亮的要命呢？林娜琏赤着脚，白皙的脚踝上还戴了不知从哪来的饰品，我听到自己情不自禁咽下口水的声音，喉咙上下滑动，不饶人的警报声就在这样的情景下在心底转动作响，

“俞定延，你不要产生错觉了，是你更喜欢我才对呢。”  
我自心底又突然听到她的声音，就像我此时正无端的身处旷野而赶上无端出现的留声机唱针刚刚好搭上唱片，嘈杂后就这样看到也听到声音从很悠远的地方传来，从耳朵钻进我的心脏，而酥麻感从头皮到脚底，好像心跳都被带动着加快了频率，要我在旷野上跳舞。  
你瞧，林娜琏就是什么都知道。

然后我就说了那样的话。

可是我不是也说过吗？不要亲我，不要黏我，最好连牵手也不要，我很喜欢你，而你接近我就会要我更喜欢你。你再靠近一步的话，可能连嘴巴都会被我亲肿。

这些话，当然也说不出口。因为我从来都不是一个主动的人。

林娜琏只笑，露出那个出了名的兔子牙齿的笑。好看的苹果肌上扬着要人想上去咬一口，她贴过来的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，不由分说的抱住我，根本不给机会反应，也不给我反抗的余地。我的个子远远高于林娜琏而手掌却小她整整一圈，被迫握紧又被迫十指相扣。

她的手真的太大了，好几次都让我想歪，齐颈短发包裹耳朵，而我庆幸她望不到我冒红的耳尖，却无数次怀疑是否早就发现了我对她图谋不轨的事实。林娜琏进屋不敲门，那一刻被单被我紧夹在腿间耸动着，我用林娜琏做幻想对象，恍惚着也呢喃着她的名字，门把按下的声音如同惊雷，我只收声，却僵了后背不敢张望身后，我知道是林娜琏，只有林娜琏进我的房间从不敲门，我在狭小的房间里努力让原本粗重的呼吸声变得平缓，林娜琏一言不发，只剩两个呼吸声交融，隔了很久合门声响起，我却没了再继续的兴致。

我盼着秘密如同光怪陆离的肥皂泡般被点破，没有结尾的结尾才是真正的落幕，她有正当的理由远离我而我也有了正当的理由被她远离。又其实是我盼着她发现，是因为我想她过来和我接吻，然后用她那笔直细长的，从青春期起就让我湿透的手指，在这张床上贯穿我。

我以为那句“你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。”是永恒的真理，而林娜琏却在搂住我的几秒钟后打破我的天真幻想。她用人畜无害的笑容对着我，我曾经因为这个笑容上当受骗而不止一次，重复使用同一圈套的纯真兔子说，

“我那天听到了哦。俞定延。你叫着我的名字自慰。”

我该怎么回应呢。我应该反驳，应该说不，应该推开她说林娜琏你不要开玩笑了，一点都不好笑。可很久以前就自心底升腾且久久不愿消散的那股子情感告诉我，不要拒绝她，不要再推开她。彷徨到汗珠就要挂上额头，我张了张嘴巴，却只能把想说的话无声的咽回去。

林娜琏了解我远胜于我了解我自己，在我还哑口无言不知如何应付的时候，她已经用那双大手捧起我的脸，还在笑，兔子牙齿凑过来碰碰我的唇瓣，然后吻上来，从未有过的接吻经历让我陷入缺氧的境地，我试图回应却笨拙卡顿如生锈的机器，林娜琏却自如的用舌尖在我的嘴巴里搜刮津液，几十秒后分开时透明的液体还连接着我们，而林娜琏终于说了我梦寐以求听到，我猜测也是她梦寐以求想说出口的话吧。

“和我做吧。俞定延。”


End file.
